


How Do You Feel About ?:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [9]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, General, Kissing, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Walking, cosensual, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: *Summary: Caitlin & Hawke take a walk in the park, & they were enjoying a rare day off that never happens, Hawke decided on a wedding date, & tells her, What does she say to that?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Caitlin & Hawke take a walk in the park, & they were enjoying a rare day off that never happens, Hawke decided on a wedding date, & tells her, What does she say to that?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Stringfellow Hawke, & Caitlin O'Shannessy were taking a walk in a park, that was not to far from their cabin, & they wanted to enjoy the outdoors, instead of being inside & cooped up for so long, It was a beautiful picture California day, & the couple were enjoying it for once, instead of being on missions for _**The FIRM**_ , & they were holding hands, Hawke insisted on doing that, & it made Caitlin feel like she is the most important female in his life, & she cherishes that feeling everyday, that she is with him.

 

Hawke decided to bring up the subject of wedding dates up, He wasn't afraid of bringing up, he was not sure how his fiancée would feel about that particular date, So, He got up enough courage, & asked her, "Caitlin, I was wondering, How would feel about getting married on April 21st ?", The Redhead said with a smile, "It's the anniversary of how we first met", she was shocked, & then she asked, "Why that particular date, String ?", as she stared at her lover, & ace pilot, She asked once again, "String ?", & Hawke said softly, "So, It would have double meaning to us both", The Texan Redhead smiled, & said this, as a response.

 

"If that's date you want, I am game, Let's do it, I can get started on arranging everything for it", Hawke said with a shake of his head, "No, We **_will_** arrange everything together, We are in this relationship together, So equal share", Caitlin said, as she kissed him sweetly on the lips, "You are the boss",  & he kissed her with equal amount of sweetness, & they continued on their walk.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
